Dancing Under The Moon
by EliseBellerose
Summary: Saved by a Gardevoir, a young woman named Rose befriends the Pokemon and forms a close bond, perhaps closer than most Trainers and Pokemon...
1. Chapter 1

Trainer (Rose) / Gardevoir (Viridiana)

"ahh crap..." I say outloud.

I had been out for a walk since midnight and decided to wander through the woods, foolish of me, but not out of the ordinary. I walk these woods plenty, but usually during the day. Now, it's 1 am and I'm alone, surrounded by three hungry Mightyena. It's a full moon, so I can see them plainly, but how the hell am I going to fight this lot off on my own?

"I guess my walking stick will have to do..."

I only have a bamboo stick with me, and I've never been in a fight, this is a first. Their low growling is terrifying, but I have to stay calm or I'm a goner.

"come on...someone move..."

my voice wavers, better not speak, or they'll know I'm afraid. Finally, after minutes of this standoff, one of them lunges, then, the other two. I step out of the way of the first but miss my swing. Then, I feel the bite. Fangs dig into my left leg and I fall. I'm not built for fighting, wispy as I am. I bring the stick up to try to block my face and it lodges iteself in the jaws of the second one. It struggles for a moment before biting down hard and breaking the stick clean in half.

"AAAAAHHH!"

all I can do is call out and hope someone hears me before I'm dead. Then, a flash of light. the one on my leg lets go and I hear a wimper from my right. the one on top of me turns it's head in time to catch a mouthful of something bright and ball shaped before being flung into the woods. I hear another wimper as the third is hit somewhere behind me. I sit up, looking over the unconscious Mightyena around me, but before I can turn to see who it is that has helped me out I feel a flash of pain in my leg.

"agh..."

I look down, not broken, but badly bitten. lucky me. I tear off a strip of my clothing and wrap it gently. as I finish, I hear a voice in my head, smooth as silk.

 _"are you ok?"_

I turn, looking for the voice. Nobody there. Dumbfounded, I stand slowly, taking care not to put too much pressure on my leg.

"uhhh...yes...yeah, I think so, I just need to get this taken care of."

No response, that's creepy, who was that? must have been another pokemon, no human I know can talk in my head like that...

 _"I'll see you home safely."_

I hear a rustling behind me and turn to see who speaks. Emerging from the tree line, a slender green figure, wrapped in a white dress. Gardevoir, a pokemon I know well. My mother was a decent trainer in her day, and favoured psychic types. She taught me a lot about them growing up, so I'm quite familiar. I wince in pain as I try to take a few steps forward, better be careful.

"ahh...thank you"

I speak outloud as I'm in too much pain to respond in my mind.

"18 years old and I nearly get killed, I'm lucky you were nearby."

I force a smile, working past the pain as I was.

 _"I am glad I could be of assistance."_

I feel relief, likely not my own emotion, but it doesn't bother me, I'm used to this. Mother's Alakazam used to speak to me lots this way, and mom helped me understand what was happening when I started feeling emotions in my head that weren't mine. It's a short walk to the Pokemon centre from the forest, and I know the way, but it feels like it takes ages with the pain in my leg. Eventually though, we reach the place and the nurse helps me find a place to lay down while they fix up my leg. It's not long before I fall asleep, since they work gently, and the pain fades quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Trainer (Rose) / Gardevoir (Viridiana)

 _"Have you woken?"_

I heard the silky voice in my mind again, having woken only a few moments ago. I could no longer feel any pain in my leg, the Pokemon here are well trained, just like the nurses. As I sat up, I looked into a mirror across the room from me. My long red hair is all twisted into knots, I must have been moving around a lot last night. A simple grey tank top, somewhat ruffled from moving, is left untucked from my boot cut blue jeans, out of which, a strip was torn, to wrap around my leg. Now, no longer in pain, I can focus, and respond with my mind.

"yes, I'm feeling great now, though, my pants are a bit worse for wear."

A short giggle, followed by what sounds like a sultry tone.

 _"Well, I suppose you should make your way home and change."_

Can Pokemon even take a tone like that? and why have I got this odd shiver now? I shake it off and stand, slowly, so the blood doesn't rush from my head.

"Thank you again for your help, is there something I can offer you for your help?"

I figured I should ask, it's only polite.

 _"Actually, there is."_

Her tone has returned to normal now.

 _"Can I join you? I've been on my own for quite some time."_

Surprised, I nod.

"On your own? well, I won't pry, but you're more than welcome. I should tell you though, I'm not really a Trainer. I have other Pokemon, but mostly for company..."

It's true, mother had always encouraged me to battle and train, but it was never really something I felt called to do, not like mom.

 _"Oh don't worry about that, I'll be fine."_

I nodded again. If she was sure, she was sure.

"Do you already have a name?"

 _"Viridiana, but you can call me Vi, if you like."_

XXXXX

As I woke, the memory of how I met Vi faded slowly. Turning over in my bed, I opened my eyes slowly and looked over at my Pokemon, sleeping on a large cusion each. Sceptile, my starter, now fully grown, had evolved a week before I met Vi, mostly due to the numerous battles we had on my trip from Verdanturf to Fortree and back again. Swellow, who I had found as a young Taillow, alone in the woods, parents poisoned by some bug types. Vi, who had saved me two years before. Since then I had grown very close to Vi, closer than any of my other Pokemon. Perhaps because I can speak to her like a person, but I have had some odd experiences with her. She's pretty sassy, often sliding in comments I wouldn't expect from a Pokemon speaking to a Human, and comments I certainly wouldn't repeat in front of Mother. Not really and issue now, though, Since I moved to Fortree on my 20th birthday, but still. I rise slowly, creeping over to my closet to get a towel, then, making my way to the bathroom to shower. Taking off my housecoat, I sling it over the doorknob, and undress.

"ahhh..."

The hot water is nice, easing the tension in my muscles. It's been a few days since I really took some time to relax like this.

*creak*

Looking back at the door, I see my housecoat laying on the floor. Through the crack in the door, which I can see in the mirror, I see only a flash of green as whatever had opened the door hurried away down the hall.

"Vi? Is that you?"

...why would she be peeking in on me having a shower?...I cover myself, cutting off the water and grabbing my towel. I dry off quickly, I guess my relaxing shower will have to wait. Heading down the hall in my slightly damp clothing and holding my nightwear, I open the door to my room and see them all laying down, save Vi, who is sitting on my bed. Her face goes red when she sees me.

 _"Sorry...I..."_

She stops, I guess she doesn't know how to explain herself.

"Curious?"

I speak in my mind, so as not to wake the others.

"I guess you've only ever seen me in my clothes. My body looks pretty similar to yours, I think."

She nods, smiling. I start packing away my things and putting my hair up in a loose ponytail when I feel an emotion that isn't mine, and see a flash of images that would put a blush on anyone's face. Stopping dead, I turn, confused.

"umm...Vi?...what...what was that?"

She crosses her arms, smirking. That attitude is deffinitely familiar, so I'm not surprised.

 _"What did it look like?"_

There's that sultry tone again. I she trying to tell me she's...no that can't be right, Pokemon don't get that way for Humans, do they?

"Well, I know what it was but..."

Before I can finish the sentence though, she rises, floating gently over to me. Looking at her differently now, I can really see her figure, and her grace is apparent. Almost like beauty embodied, but I cut the thought short, seems weird to think that way about a Pokemon. Though...she's more person than animal...

Then, a kiss, brief, but enough for me to get a taste, as she wraps her slender arms around my waist, pulling me into her. Fruity...not what I was expecting, but neither was the kiss. I catch myself returning the gesture.

"What is going on?..."

I wonder to myself. Apparently having heard me, she answers.

 _"You don't like it?"_

She stops, giving me an expression that is equal parts genuine curiosity and teasing.

"I...umm...well I wasn't expecting it...that's all..."

I'm blushing something fierce...why is my face so red?...I take more care to keep my mind closed this time.

"Is this...you're...I'm Human...can this even happen? I think there are laws against this kind of thing..."

This time I speak aloud, too flabbergasted to really focus on thinking to her, not to mention the other thoughts rushing through my mind that I'm not keen on sharing.

 _"Why does anybody else need to know? besides, I've seen you doing it to other people, and I wanted to try it for myself."_

She's watched me?! oh lovely, the things she's apparently seen...I guess that's what I get for not keeping my Pokemon in Pokeballs when I have company. Once again, she floats off before I can respond, leaving me standing in front of my closet blushing. Changing the subject, she ignores what just happened.

 _"so, what are your plans for this weekend, do we have any journeys in front of us?"_

I shake my head clear and answer in my mind.

"No, nothing, not for a while anyways."

Ugh..I can feel it, now that I've cooled. Wet...I guess I'll have to change again.

"Excuse me for a minute, I need to change."

Taking new panties from my drawer, I make my way quickly out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me this time. Changing quickly, I pout the old panties in the laundry basket. I still can't believe what happened just a minute ago, and I'm not sure if it's because Vi is a Pokemon or because I got so aroused by it...Flashes of the images rush through my mind again as I enter the room. Not helping, Is Vi laying on my bed, now having adopted a seductive pose. Notably missing from the room are my other Pokemon, whose Pokeballs are now laying on my desk.

"Really? I need to work on keeping my mind quiet around you..."

She smirks.

 _"That's no fun."_

Now it's awkward, I'm just standing here, in the door of my room. I've been in situations like these before, just, with Humans.

"Sooo...umm...are you...This is weird..."

She giggles.

 _"I suppose I can understand why, but, why not give it a chance, maybe you'll like it."_

I'm nervous now, like before. I can't see any harm in it, I live alone, so nobody needs to know...I supoose I can...

"I...yeah, why not?"

I approach the bed, undressing slowly. Vi watches, a hungry look in her eyes, and slowly undresses herself, matching my pace and smirking as I lay down next to her, unsure what exactly to do.

"I umm...I'm not sure I know how to..."

But she cuts me off.

 _"Don't worry, I don't either, but I'm sure I can figure some things out from your memories, lots of instruction in there I'll bet."_

I barely have time to be surprised before she's on me, her silky smooth body entangling itself with mine. Her hands wander, exploring my body and I feel her tongue doing the same in my mouth. Damn...she tastes good, feels good. I let go of my worries and just roll with it, exploring her body in kind, pushing my tongue into her mouth in response. I let out a small moan as I feel her hands reaching closer and closer to my vagina, teasing. Reaching up, I pinch her nipples and hear her let out her own, bell-like moan in response. Finally, I feel her hand, and let out a louder moan, feeling the heat build up even more, lust rising in my chest. As I search her body, she helps me, showing me images of what to do, and pulling images of what I want from my mind to do the same. I have only to think it and she does so, and she needs only show me, and I reply. As the first climax passes for each of us, we both feel only warmed up, eager for more.

For the rest of the night, we carry on, learning each other's body. When all is said and done, she lays on my chest, her legs entwined in mine and her potent flavour lingering on my tongue. The window is open, letting in the bright light of the full moon. It's not long before I drift off to sleep myself, dreaming vividly about the night just past.


	3. Chapter 3

Since I've apparently forgotten this in previous chapters, I figure I should include it now.

 **I do not own Pokemon**

There we go, I think that should do. Enjoy!

Trainer (Rose / Gardevoir (Viridiana)

The memory comes to me like a lightning bolt and I jerk awake, startling Vi somewhat.

 _"Are you ok?"_

Her voice calms me and I feel my heart rate start to slow again.

"yes...yeah I'm just..."

I'm not really sure what I am, Surprised, more than anything. I can't believe what happened last night, I slept with a Pokemon...this is really strange...

"Yeah, I'm all good, just putting this all together."

She sits up next to me, leaning into my shoulder. Her soft skin reminds me of last night, and a shiver runs up my back. I think I need a shower...

"I'm just going to shower, ok? I'll be right back."

She nods, smiling.

I get up, making my way over to my closet to get my a towel and my clothes for the day. Halfway across the room I realize I'm naked and speed up, suddenly self conscious. Wrapping my housecoat around me, I tie the belt in a loose knot and take my things. As I pass out the door, I notice my Pokemon, now out of their Pokeballs, laying in their usual spots. I guess Vi let them out again while I splet. I feel her Vi's eyes follow me the whole way, and start to feel the nerves in my gut again. Making my way to the bathroom, I set out my things and go about my usual routine, starting up the shower and waiting for it to heat up. I hang my housecoat on the door again, this time facing the door as I shower. After last night...I wouldn't be surprised if she's watching me again...

The hot water feels nice, but this time it causes a flood of memories from last night and I have to lean against the wall of the shower to keep upright. Why is this sticking so well, I don't get this with Humans...Maybe because they don't do it so well...Vi can read my mind, and show me hers, so there is no pause, no awkwardness when one of us wants something, the whole process is as fluid and natural as water in a river. I feel myself heating up and I can't tell if it's the hot water or my own arousal when I notice my housecoat fall again. This time though, Vi, doesn't sneak a peek, instead, opening the door brazenly and floating in, closing it behind her. Surprisningly, she doesn't try to enter, but instead sits on the toilet lid, eyes closed.

"Vi?"

I get a feeling of longing in my mind, not her usual method of communicating, but I figure she's having trouble finding words again. This is odd, normally she's quick witted and never skips a beat, but for some reason she's finding difficulty.

 _"Thank you, for last night. It was realy fun."_

Finally she speaks, her sentence ending in that sultry tone of hers. This is more like her, and I don't even need to look to guess that she's wearing that smirk again.

"yeah...yeah it was."

It really was, I've never experienced it quite like that before, it was nothing like Humans do it.

 _I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was wondering something. Usually, in your mind, the kinds of things we did are mixed up with memories of the relationships you've had. I was just wondering...welll, is that something you want?"_

Now this is a surprise...Is Vi asking me to date her?...

"I..."

Wow, I had never thought about it. Although...now that I do, we've always been close, I wonder if this would bring us even closer...maybe...

"Um...I..."

Why am I speaking out loud?...

"Yes."

My mind sounds more certain than my mouth, and I smile. She smiles back, looking up at me. It's only when she does that I remmeber I'm still in the shower. This time, it's my turn. I gesture with my finger for her to come in, and she does. Today, my shower runs until the hot water runs out.

Ok, so this is chapter 3 and I'm curious if people like seeing the longer chapters like 2 or if you prefer the shorter ones like 1 and 3. Let me know if you care to :) Thanks!


End file.
